


I Love This Song! Want to Dance?

by CanaryCry



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sexual Tension, Spyral, Tumblr Prompt, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanaryCry/pseuds/CanaryCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's a flirt. Tiger is just trying to focus on the mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love This Song! Want to Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr prompt: "I love this song! Want to dance?"

Dick fiddled with his bow tie, positioning himself so Tiger could see him from his place on the other end of the ballroom. “Am I straight?” he said into his communicator.

“I hate you,” Tiger replied, scowling at him as dancers twirled on the dance floor between them.

“That’s not an answer.”

“Your tie is straighter than you are. Happy?”

“I’d be happier on the dance floor with you.”

“Stay on mission.”

“We’re killing time. That’s our mission right now.” Dick plucked some kind of wafer thing from the snack table. “We can’t do anything until the speeches. I’ve already had three separate women and two men ask me to dance. I’m so bored I might take them up on it.”

Dick could almost feel Tiger’s frustration through the comm link. Admittedly, that had been a low blow. Tiger wasn’t great at sharing him and, since Dick had shown he was almost supernaturally good at seducing marks, he’d had to put up with _a lot_.

Dick polished off his wafer and edged his way around the dance floor. There was still no sign of the host and the night was still young. They had time.

“Hello, stranger.” Dick nudged Tiger as soon as he drew level with him.

“Yes?” Tiger sighed.

“You looked lonely.”

Tiger rolled his eyes, not bothering to respond.

Dick ploughed on ahead, undaunted by Tiger’s annoyance, and gestured to the jazz band playing on the stage. “Good music tonight.”

“I thought you preferred boy bands.”

“I like boy bands, girl bands, bubblegum pop, string quartets. Even jazz. I’m a complicated man.”

Tiger’s scowl lifted, just a fraction. “If you say so.”

“I do say so. I love jazz. Heck, I’ve been told—”

“You fight like jazz, yes. You tell me every week.”

Dick shrugged. “I thought it was poetic.”

“I do not like the idea of Midnighter quoting poetry at you.”

Dick snorted. “As if he would. Enough about Midnighter. He’s not here. You are.”

“Very comforting.”

“Oh, hush.” Dick tweaked Tiger’s nose. The music changed and Dick seized his chance. “I love this song!” He held out his hand. “Want to dance?”

“Fine.” Tiger took Dick’s hand, letting the man drag him onto the dance floor. “I bet Midnighter never dances with you.”

“Yeah, he’s not the dancing type.”

There were a variety of couples on the dance floor already. Two women flung each other around nearby, almost running into a man and a woman swaying on the spot. A few pairs of men danced together, giving the women a wide berth.

Tiger snapped his hand around Dick’s waist. “I will lead.”

“ _Will_ you now?” Dick let him. “I thought you didn’t want to dance.”

“Shut up.”

“I don’t know how.”

“I can teach you.”

Dick had deliberately chosen this song to make his move. It wasn’t too fast or too slow and it didn’t require any particular level of intimacy that Tiger might be uncomfortable displaying in public. As for technique, Tiger was a surprisingly competent dancer to the point Dick felt uncharacteristically clumsy in contrast.

The jazz band gave way to a small orchestra shortly thereafter, and the first thing they played was a tango. Dick was fully prepared for Tiger to bow out, but the man dragged him in until they were pressed together, chest-to-chest.

“Be still my beating heart,” Dick teased.

“Shh.” Tiger led him through the dance, his hand on Dick’s waist holding him firmly in place. If they hadn’t been on the clock, Dick would’ve dragged him somewhere private as soon as it was over. As it stood, they were both breathless and slightly pink by the time the song ended.

It was just as well the music soon cut out entirely for the host’s speech, because they needed to wrap this mission up ASAP.

“The quicker we do this, the quicker we get some time to ourselves,” Dick said, slowly leading Tiger through the crowd. Tiger dug his fingers into Dick’s hip.

“The sooner the better,” he growled in Dick’s ear.


End file.
